Sobekulos
Sobekulos is a Leviathan that is said to be prehistoric; evidence of this is its lack of a serpentine neck, like that of Lagiacrus. It could possibly be a missing link between Leviathans and crocodilians. In-Game Information Sobekulos is a crocodilian Leviathan that is introduced in Monster Hunter Farblaze. Its sides and belly are covered in smooth scales of a grey color, and its back is protected by chalky black osteoderms with blue spines. Its eyes are lime green, and seem to glow when it is underwater. Sobekulos walks like a Leviathan, but it swims in a much more fluid and sturdy fashion than the slender Lagiacrus and other members of its Leviathan kin; its muscular tail undulates from side to side to drive the monster through the water, while the limbs are often held close to its body to reduce drag. Sobekulos sometimes disguises itself as a log while in the water, and can be distinguished from actual logs when it occasionally lets out a small puff of mist from its nostrils. Hunters can use Raw Meat to fish the crocodile from the water, not unlike Plesioth or Gobul. This causes it to drop a shiny and also brings it onto the land. Intro Sequence The hunter enters a riverside area of the Flooded Forest, which is occupied by an Iodrome. The poisonous monster barks and hisses at him/her, preparing to make an attack, but the would-be encounter is cut short when a formidable bellow sounds off, causing the Iodrome to attempt to flee the area. Before it can even run more than ten feet, the jaws of a Sobekulos snap shut around the Iodrome, easily snapping its spine in two. The hunter quickly takes cover behind a rock, taking a look from behind at this monster. The Sobekulos swallows the Iodrome whole and sinks back into the water, swimming to another area. Attacks Triple Snap: The beast snaps its jaws at the hunter three times, inflicting Bleeding. Charge: The Sobekulos growls before it rushes forwards at a target. It can turn around and repeat this attack up to three times, and will fall over if low on Stamina. Lunge Bite: The Sobekulos growls lowly, steps back a bit, and leaps at the enemy with open jaws, slamming them shut when it lands. Similar to Tetsucabra's leaping attack. This inflicts Bleeding. Tail Slap: The Sobekulos whacks any hunter behind it with its tail, throwing them in front of the monster for another attack while they're recovering. Tail Thrash: The Sobekulos hisses, wildly swinging its tail to the left and right while it walks backwards, hitting anyone behind it. Body Slam: The crocodile rears on its hind legs and slams itself into the ground, knocking away anyone who gets hit as well as stunning them. Roll: The Sobekulos snarls and rolls to the left or right, evading attacks and knocking anyone in its path away. Death Roll: The Sobekulos uses its Lunge Bite attack at a short range. It it hits someone, it will result in a pin attack. The monster holds the hunter victim in its jaws, attempting to tear them to pieces by rolling in place as it holds them by their lower half. If unbroken, it will inflict Bleeding if it doesn't kill the hunter with the heavy damage. Crushing Bite: Similar to the Death Roll, but the Sobekulos can continue to attack the other hunters while carrying the hunter in its maw. If unbroken, this will inflict Bleeding, although it will not do as much damage as the Death Roll. This is like the Savage Deviljho's pin attack. Sideways Stomp: Like Tetsucabra, the Sobekulos lifts its left or right limbs and slams them down, moving in that direction as well. It also knocks away anyone attacking its sides. Water Attacks Thrash: The Sobekulos shakes around wildly, knocking away any hunters swimming too close to it. Barrel Roll: The Sobekulos torpedoes at a hunter while barrel rolling, stunning them if it hits. This also inflicts Waterblight. GET OUT OF MY SWAMP!: The Sobekulos snarls and begins to quickly swim after a targeted hunter. If it catches them, it will grab them in its jaws, swim to the surface, and throw them in a random direction. This can be problematic, as it could possibly mean being thrown out of the water, or worse, an area. Chomping Charge: The Sobekulos snaps its jaws rapidly as it swims forwards, inflicting Bleeding and Waterblight to anyone in its path. Ambush: This only works if the Sobekulos is in the water and its target is not. The Sobekulos glares from underwater at the target, before it lunges out of the water and slams its jaws at them, inflicting Bleeding if it doesn't miss. This also causes the Sobekulos to move onto land. Materials G-Rank Sobekulos Shard: Snarling beast of grey and black. Weapons dull with each attack. Bones are crushed and flesh is hacked. Foes are just another snack. Sobekulos Dreadfang: Easy prey trapped in the mud. A mouth of knives, now soaked in blood. You can try to hide or run. There's no escape from the hungered one. Sobekulos Terrorpiel: Floating through the murky glade. Blackened plates deflect the blades. The hunter's life just fades away. You cannot break the wall of grey. Sobekulos Grimclaw: During the day, it only sleeps. At night it travels through murky deeps. Out of the river does it leap. Just one of many meals it eats. (Wound Head x2) Monstrous Jaws: In the water it waits to strike. Grey scales glisten in the night. Many struggle to stay alive. None survive the final bite. (Rare) Sobekulos Feargazer: Staring daggers through the soul. Never blink nor do they roll. It is a beast from times of old. Will your life pay the monster's toll? Weapons Blademaster Voorhees Cleaver (Great Sword) Pyramid Scythe (Longsword) Kreuger Kris (Sword and Shield) Gacy's Goremakers (Dual Swords) Holmes Halberd (Insect Glaive) Ripper's Wrists (Wrist Blades) Trivia * Sobekulos is based off of a nightmare that Ailuromancy had after watching Lake Placid as a small child. It is also based off of Gustave, a crocodile notorious for killing over 300 people and escaping death many times. * Sobekulos' name is partially made of the word "Sobek," who was an Egyptian god with the head of a crocodile. * The tail can be cut, the head wounded twice, its claws damaged, and its dorsal spines can be broken with impact damage. * The weapon names are based on killers both fictional and existing. (Jason Voorhees, Pyramid Head, Freddy Kreuger, John Wayne Gacy, H.H. Holmes, and Jack the Ripper, respectively.) Category:Leviathan Category:Monster Hunter Farblaze Category:Monster Creation